battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Barf Bag
Barf Bag is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She is one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but she failed to get into the game, receiving only 3 votes, along with Naily, Tree, and Saw. Barf Bag also appeared in Vomitaco as the representative of the Barf Bag Challenge. Barf Bag usually has check-it eyebrows, a smile, and arms and legs as if in a booster seat. Barf Bag's design was also used for an another RC named Baggy, but without arms. Barf Bag also had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again, but placed 52nd with only 78 votes, and was once again flung to the LOL. Barf Bag's IDFB redesign features a lighter color, smaller bag, and has no more check-it eyebrows. Personality Due to her brain being put in vomit, Barf Bag's knowledge doesn't proceed far enough to be known by the other contestants. She believes that no one will take her seriously. She is seen to be caring to other contestants, and is empathetic. Appearance Barf Bag appears to be a recycled paper bag containing withdrawn human stomach acids (vomit). Changes BFDI 14 * Barf Bag has no vomit in her * Barf Bag is brown. * Barf Bag is armless. * Barf Bag has Check-it Eyebrows. * Barf Bag's face is to one of their smaller sides. * Barf Bag has fringe at her top. BFDI 15 * Barf Bag gets back her Check-it eyebrows. * Barf Bag contains vomit inside of her, with a dark brown "Vomit" are at the bottom. * Barf Bag's limbs are now stationary. BFDI 16 * Barf Bag Loses her Check-it eyebrows. * Barf Bag no longer contains vomit. * Barf Bag's limbs are now mobile again. BFDI 17 * Barf Bag regains her vomit. * Barf Bag's vomit area is now a brownish-green. * Barf Bag is taller. IDFB * Barf Bag is now tan colored. * Barf Bag loses her check-it eyebrows. * Barf Bag's limbs are now mobile again. * Barf Bag's vomit area is now taupe. * Barf Bag has less fringe at the top. * Barf Bag contains less vomit. * Barf Bag is shorter. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Is set on fire while trapped inside a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Relationships Bubble Lollipop Due to Lollipop believing that Barf Bag's brain is contaminated with puke and therefore is stupid, Barf Bag and Lollipop are enemies. Status: Minor Enemies Trivia * Barf Bag's vomit is similar to acid; it can dissipate things. * Barf Bag is the only character confirmed to have a brain, although this makes little sense, as she is a bag. * Barf Bag, along with Grassy, is one of the two contestants to switch genders, being male in IDFB ("Barf Bag would be the best guy to bring back" -Tennis Ball) and female in BFB ("If Barf bag's brain is being infected with puke, that's not her fault." -Eggy). However, it's possible that Tennis Ball is using "guy" as a gender-neutral term. * Despite the "SAP" part of Barf Bag's OMG, "Oh My SAP," standing for "sick airplane passenger," the chance of getting sick in an airplane is 20%, which is small compared to other forms of motion sickness. Gallery Barfbag.png|Barf Bag at Cake at Stake Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag idle ArmlessBarf.png NowWithArms.png Pingpok.png barfbagtitle.png|Barf Bag's Joining Audition barf bag mini.png Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 18.38.56.png|Old version in Vomitaco Barf_Bag.jpeg|Barf Bag finding out that she's eliminated in BFDIA Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG barf bag.PNG Barf BagIDFB Pose.png|Voting pose New Barf Bag Body.png Screenshot_20170604-161950.jpg Barf Bag Rejoin Line.png Barfy Bagy.png Maybe I can prove myself.png|Barf Bag and Lollipop Sick airplane passenger.png|Sick airplane passenger Gross duo.png|Barf Bag and Spongy Maybe she did care.png TLC full count.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Paper Category:Arms and Legs Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Females Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants Category:No Kills